Zentraedi Gunship (Macross)
Background The Golg Gants Charts heavy attack vehicle is the smallest craft that can be mounted with a warship gun and is designed to be a fast and maneuverable anti-ship unit. Built around the central converging energy beam cannon, the pilot controls both the craft and the main gun from inside the cockpit on the port side of the vessel while a gunner is situated inside the anti-aircraft turret on the starboard side. Possessing a double barrel laser cannon turret and two missile launchers for defense, the Golg Gants Charts must still rely on friendly supporting units to defend against light or medium enemy mecha. Often these ships are utilized in unison with other heavy attack craft and friendly mecha to engage enemy forces with some measure of success. During Space War I the Golg Gants Charts saw only limited use by the Zentradi forces as it was vulnerable to the strong destroid defenses of the SDF-1 Macross. However, the Golg Gants Charts was still feared for it's great firepower and maneuverability superior to that of any large warship. In one notable battle during Space War I, the Golg Gants Charts attacked the forward destroid forces on the SDF-1 Macross directly, allowing supporting heavy attack craft a chance to penetrate the hull of the U.N. Spacy ship and lead the Nousjadeul-Ger battle suit forces inside. Model Type - Gunship/Fighter Class - Anti-mecha/ship Combat Craft Crew - 2 MDC By Location Main Body 250 Main Cannon 150 Particle Turret 100 Missile Pod 75 Thrusters 120 AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Flying - 800kph at sea level, mach 1 at 10 000m mach 3 at 30 000m Flying - Space - Mach 6 Range - 150 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cells, 4000 km in space on reaction mass Statistics Height - 24m Length - 65m main cannon retracted, 83m main cannon extended Width - 49m Weight - 300 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Main Particle Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 20km Damage - 2d4x100 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike ships, -2 to strike mecha Weapon Type - Secondary Particle Cannon Turret Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - + strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile pod (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-60 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 120 missiles total, 60 per pod Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties -3 dodge +5% to all piloting rolls Use Fighter Combat Elite Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ